


夏日告白

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: High School Students, I just wanna write a story, Love is beautiful, M/M, of how they fall in love with each other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: tbh I don’t know how to summarise this story, cause it just like other random thoughts, suddenly popped up in my head.First time to write NoctProm fanfics, hope you like it ;)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I don’t know how to summarise this story, cause it just like other random thoughts, suddenly popped up in my head.  
> First time to write NoctProm fanfics, hope you like it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I too close?  
> ‘Cause you fold into me like a heart with a beat,  
> And did you know that I’m wild for your skin?  
> Is this too much?  
> ——Too Much, Carly Rae Jepsen

诺克提斯收拾好手提包，慢腾腾地站起身，椅脚刮过地面发出拖长的、刺耳的尖啸。他站定在窗前往外无目的地扫视，等到教室里的同学都离开了，他才随手抄起提包反手搭在肩上，另一只手插在校裤的口袋里，迈着比以往都缓慢的脚步离开课室。即使已经在学园里待了一年时间，在任何时段觊觎接近路西斯王子的学生依然不在少数，在校道或各处公共场所期待偶遇的机会；女孩们组队数次“无意”路过他的课室往里投以一瞥；下课后在校园停留只为多看一眼……诺克提斯习惯了。

但他故意拖延时间的原因并不在此，他从来都不会在意这些人的目光和想法，每一次下课，他几乎不带拖沓地收拾好东西先所有人之前离开。因为他头顶王子的头衔，理由很简单，所以这些人趋之若鹜冲他而来；普隆普特非其中之一。

可普隆普特就是原因。诺克提斯慢慢踱过长长的走廊，夕阳拉长了他的影子，还有同学从教室里探出头来偷看他，也没理会。无论他走得如何慢啊，他最终走到了普隆普特的教室后门，诺克提斯一眼看见金发少年坐在窗边的侧影，闭着眼睛，单手撑着下巴，嘴唇微张，似乎在打瞌睡。热风撩动普隆普特额前的碎发，快要下山的太阳在错落的高楼间缓缓坠下，正照在他的头顶，夕晖昏红而烧眼。

诺克提斯侧过身子靠在门框上，低下头错开黄昏的霞光，伸出了口袋里的那只手慢慢挪到心口的位置，却按压不住那里加快的心跳，掌心清晰地感受到那个位置剧烈的、快速的起伏。

傍晚总是暖烘烘的，给人蒙上了一层热气。

“诺克特，你来了……”懒洋洋的、颤着点尾音的嗔唤引起诺克提斯抬头看，显然是小睡过一阵，普隆普特打着哈欠抻了个懒腰，眼角冒出点泪花。他熟稔地取下挂在桌旁的提包站起来，边朝诺克特走去边露出如往的灿烂笑容，“不好意思啊，等到睡着了。”普隆普特的神色在看到王子捂着胸口的手时变得担忧，“你不舒服吗，诺克特？”

“没事。”诺克提斯装作无事地理了理校服上的胸袋和刺绣徽章，手又插回裤袋里往外走，转身的时候趁机深深吸了一口气试着平复下来。这太不正常了，他最近总是突如其来就陷入这种情绪，从那天上完体育课、汗涔涔的普隆普特经过他的教室毫无顾虑地从窗外朝他招手开始，从那天他俩约好去图书馆学习却靠着彼此双双睡着开始，又或许，从更早更早的、诺克提斯还不自知的时候开始。

“这几天诺克特好像都要在课室留一会儿，是终于开始认真记老师布置的作业吗？”普隆普特靠得很近，肩膀抵着肩膀，诺克特漫不经心地嗯了几声，视线瞟向别处，“总不能真的考试考个不及格回去，伊格尼斯指不定要说上好几天。”

“你之前说要看的国政报告也挺多吧？虽然我不清楚，听上去就很忙呢。”普隆普特把提包换到另一只手，伸出胳膊一把搭上诺克特的肩，肘弯揽着他的颈侧，“那——要再来玩一把王之骑士吗？还是去游戏厅？王子殿下也要记得劳逸结合啊。”

两个人靠在一起让诺克提斯感觉更热乎了，他笑了下，握住普隆普特搭在肩上的手腕，绕过头顶扒拉下来却没立即松开，虚握着，诺克提斯轻叹了口气：“今天恐怕不行，普隆普特，改天吧，回头请你去打电动。”

“就这么说定了，诺克特！”也没有人率先松开或抽离，远看似牵手一样在街上走。普隆普特抬头看看十字路口的路标，“我也要在这里和诺克特说再见了，明天学校再见面啦。”

普隆普特抬起手朝他挥动，诺克提斯才撒开约束同样朝他摆了摆手，“嗯，明天见。”直到视线里那抹身影越来越小，诺克提斯才准备穿过路口的斑马线，绿灯却只剩最后几秒。他留在原地等下一个绿灯，又转过头去望跑开的方向，趁着还能看见背影，诺克提斯摸出手机对着那个方向的远处身影拍下了一张照片。

诺克提斯回到公寓的时候，伊格尼斯已经在做晚饭了，虽说诺克特有好好听话试着自己做家务，但他一点都不介意伊格尼斯再来善后打理一次。空调温度开得适中，舒适的清爽感拂去了诺克提斯由内至外的燥热。

“好香啊，今晚有烤肉吃吗？”他在玄关就闻到了厨房里的香味。

“你快考试了，偶尔晚上吃点也没什么，当然，也要均衡适量。”伊格尼斯照例绑着围裙在吧台后忙碌。诺克特扫了一眼明显比自己整理得更干净的客厅，倏地想起什么似的，蹲下看看餐桌底下，转身在书架上翻翻，伊格尼斯头也不抬地对他说：“露娜芙蕾娅大人的——”

“不是日记本。”诺克提斯抽出一本本书快速翻页扫过，丢到地上接着翻看下一本，“你有没有看到过一本里面夹着一张相片的书，是课本还是什么来着。”

“如果是今年新年舞会的那张照片，我给你收到卧室的书桌抽屉里了，左边第一个。”

诺克特旋风一样冲到卧室，书摊开一地，伊格尼斯默默摇头叹气，他看过那张照片，尽管只是无心窥到王子的隐私。诺克提斯跟他提到过很多次他在高中结识的好友其实早在小学就见过面，外貌的变化很大，估计那孩子为了重逢这天下了三年苦功。伊格尼斯查过普隆普特的资料，也和国王陛下和古拉迪欧分享过情报，毕竟要确保王子必须安全，他们或许可以暂时安心王子交这个朋友。也许是因为诺克特在学校只有这一位知心好友，他才会在乎那张舞会上拍的合照，但这个阵仗……会不会太重视过头了？

诺克提斯拉开抽屉的力气都大了几分，拿起面上的第一本书翻开，找到这张合照时终于舒了口气。普隆普特喜欢捣鼓相机，似乎也很擅长拍照这件事，那部数码相机上也保存着很多诺克特的身影。诺克提斯正好相反，他只留了这张照片，舞会当晚在学校的暗室里洗了出来：王子和他最好的朋友穿着礼服正装，笑容如满面春风，在旁人羡煞的目光下自拍了这张合照。

诺克提斯捏着照片的手紧了紧。最好的……朋友吗？朋友？

“我找出了以前不用的相框清理了一下，也放在桌上了，我想你应该会需要它。”

“……你走路没有声音的吗，伊格尼斯。”

伊格尼斯站在卧房门口，左手戴着厨用手套右手端着平底锅，眼镜下的眸子冷静无澜，“收好了就出来吃饭吧。”

诺克提斯看见了桌上的黑色相框，他把照片压在相框下，决定吃完饭再来装裱。伊格尼斯蹲在书柜前捡起他刚才扔掉的书，“下次记得放回原位。”

诺克提斯这回倒是很自觉地过去一起捡，“知道了。”

晚饭主食是辛辣带骨肉排，里德胡椒的味道相当浓郁，伊格尼斯还做了丰富鲜蔬炖菜榨了一扎玉米汁。但诺克提斯今晚罕见地没有大快朵颐，王子低着头撑着下巴，右手握叉翻来覆去刺戳盘里的肉，像是提不起什么兴趣。伊格尼斯细嚼慢咽着，又插起一块切好的肉排，“最近是遇到什么棘手的困难了吗？”他不难发现王子这几天时常露出这幅心不在焉的模样。

诺克提斯抬眼看他，放下叉子双手交握放在餐盘前，摆出一副严肃的神色，仿佛他斟酌酝酿了足够久：“没什么，只是在想以后会不会结婚。”

伊格尼斯始料不及，也放下了餐具：“这自然取决于你自己的意愿，尽管现在谈及婚姻尚为时过早。除非，”他推了推眼镜。如果诺克提斯暗指的是神使大人的话……伊格尼斯思考不出适合在这个话题里提及的第二人选。“王子殿下有喜欢的人吗？”

“没有。”诺克提斯回答得果断干脆，同时拿叉用力刺进肉排，金属刮擦瓷盘发出尖锐难听的声音。确实表现得似乎满不在意，又像是，欲盖弥彰。

伊格尼斯凝了他片刻，遂低头继续进餐。“有时间因为这种问题伤神的话，请允许我询问王子殿下看过上周送来的国政报告了吗？”

“还没有，要考试，书都看不完。”诺克提斯拿起了餐刀，似乎比先前有了食欲。

“我理解，我知道你也不想再听那些啰嗦的话。”伊格尼斯说，“古拉迪欧告诉我你认真考虑过很多，我也希望你能真的做好准备。”

“知道了，啰嗦。”

是啊，他怎么会忘记分寸，他可是——路西斯的王子啊。即使他现在只是个高中生，即使他现在不愿去设想未来的事情，但他终究要面对父亲的终结和自己的上位，出身王室且被水晶遴选之真王这个身份和头衔始终沉沉地压着他，这让他成为万众瞩目之敬仰，这是他一生都无法抛却的责任。诺克提斯需要思忖的事情还有很多，或许他可以抱些期许，只要正常平安地过完高中生活。仅此就好。

诺克提斯突然觉得难以呼吸，他抓过玻璃杯狠狠灌了一通玉米汁。如果他想要过一段正常的高中生活，他就不可以跟普隆普特流露一分他心中已经变质的友情。

“等会没什么事的话，留下来跟我讲解一下报告吧，等我看完书。”诺克提斯舔去上嘴唇黏着的一圈玉米糊。伊格尼斯怔了一下，没再多问，当即答应下来：“顺便教你如何有效清洗平底锅。”

其实诺克提斯也没听进去多少，把锅拿到水龙头下一冲拿钢丝球擦一遍不就完了。诺克特趿拉着棉绒拖鞋回卧室拿报告，这才记起来照片还没有装好。相框压着相片，诺克特拿起来凝视良久，直到伊格尼斯在门外喊他的名字，他仿佛如梦初醒，胶质相片几乎被他捏出褶痕。

诺克特取下书架上的报告，把空白相框填补回架子里空缺的位置，然后把照片夹回原来的书本里，不记得是不是原来夹着的那一页。啪的一声书被合上，诺克提斯拉开最下层不常用的抽屉，把这本书塞进最里面连灯光都照不到的地方。他关上屉柜。

因为他是王子，理由很简单，所以他不能够。

“这次要看什么？”诺克提斯坐到伊格尼斯对面，摊开了一页页国政报告。

第二天上学时诺克提斯不停打哈欠，上课差点睡死过去，昨晚看报告待得太晚了。

“哦——诺克特，你昨天晚上没睡好吗？”普隆普特反坐在诺克提斯前桌的椅子上，筷子夹起食盒里的一个饭团。又到了专属于两人的午饭时间。“黑眼圈很明显呢。”

“伊格尼斯又让我看报告，睡晚了。”诺克提斯又打了个呵欠。

“诺克特确实很不喜欢看那些东西呢，要试试我的饭团吗？”普隆普特咧咧嘴角，伸着筷子举到诺克特面前。

诺克特看着他，砰、砰、砰。他干咳了一声，“好啊。”诺克特就着普隆普特的筷子咬了一口。

每天放学后的黄昏几乎都一个样，诺克提斯和普隆普特走在回家路上，没个正经样地提着包，有说有笑。

“今天是周末，明天没有课了！”普隆普特凑近诺克提斯，身侧抵着他的胳膊，“诺克特有什么计划吗？”

诺克提斯稍微偏过头躲开普隆普特呼出来的热气。他又觉得心腔里的跳动压抑不住，他想要更多的接近和触碰，想要更多肩膀和手指无意间的磨蹭。他不可以再贪心了。

“和以前一样吧，要去和古拉迪欧练习剑术和格斗。”

“啊——那我就自己在家写作业了。”

诺克提斯看他一眼，“不如现在就去打电玩吧？”

“好耶！”普隆普特朝他笑，眼睛都眯成一条缝。

诺克提斯也跟着笑，像是在做朋友之间再平常不过的亲昵动作，他抽出裤袋里的手环上普隆普特的腰紧紧揽住，“那还等什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray for all your love.   
> I just wanna reach and touch you,  
> Squeeze you,   
> Somebody pinch me?   
> I fell in love with my...
> 
> ——Best Friend, Jason Chen

“诺克特，醒醒，快上课了。”

普隆普特轻轻摇了摇靠在自己肩上瞌睡的王子，却丝毫不见他醒来的意思，同学也陆陆续续回到教室，好几双眼睛时不时窥向他们的座位。普隆普特伸着食指戳戳诺克提斯的腮颊，趴在他耳边小声叫唤，“快醒醒啦，诺克特，老师要来上课啦。”纹丝不动。普隆普特见人还是没反应，灵机一动，接着用超级无敌大的隔壁教室都能听见的声音喊道：“诺克提斯王子殿下！再不醒醒伊格尼斯先生就要亲自来监督你上课啦！”

诺克提斯在一阵失重感中惊醒，几乎是从普隆普特肩上弹起来的，“你那么大声干嘛啊，普隆普特，吵死了。” 他边抻懒腰边按揉后颈，“伊格尼斯在哪啊？”

“噗。”普隆普特没忍住笑出声，“你终于醒啦，诺克特，不好意思哦让王子殿下出糗了，放学后我请你吃冰淇淋!”他站到诺克提斯跟前双手合十朝他抱歉地笑笑，“我就回我自己的教室上课去啦，下课见。”

“知道了知道了，快去。”诺克提斯无视掉周围发出的偷笑声，朝普隆普特举了下手算是暂时的道别，随即尴尬地别过头去望向窗外。靠在伙伴的肩上午睡当然要比趴在书桌上舒服多了，不至于醒来之后两条胳膊直发麻发酸，而且普隆普特身上的味道很好闻，让他心安，贪眷不够。班上的同学还在谈论王子午睡过头的糗事，更多的还是女孩们对其可爱又帅气的夸赞和收不住的目光，没有人发现诺克提斯撑着下巴看向窗外时藏在掌心里的开心笑容，也没有人发现匆匆跑走的普隆普特看似随意拨了拨耳边的碎发，藏住了自己发红的耳郭。

诺克提斯靠着他的时候，普隆普特原本昏昏沉沉的睡意一下清醒了大半，心跳得很快，又突然像漏跳一拍似的窒气得紧。普隆普特小心翼翼地调整着呼吸，僵硬地挺直腰板呆呆坐着，也没有心思去写特地带过来的作业。正午阳光火辣辣的，送进室内的风也闷热无比，普隆普特把校服衣袖拢得高高的，他悄悄松开了衬衫最上面的纽扣又扯松了领带，低头瞟了眼王子生怕影响他的睡眠。斑驳的树影投在作业纸上，亮晃晃的偶有反光，普隆普特索性合上作业本，慢慢向后靠在椅背上低头去打量身旁的王子。好近啊，原来诺克特的睫毛这么长哦？随着呼吸的起伏轻轻颤动着……也许是午后的热浪使人招架不住困倦，普隆普特鬼使神差地歪过脑袋靠在诺克特的发顶，诺克特的头发好香哦，他的眼皮也开始打架啦……

好在醒得比王子早，普隆普特在教室落座后捏了捏有些温度的耳朵，差点就要被发现了。如果还有下一次机会——应该会有的吧？他一定要带上相机把诺克特熟睡的样子照下来，尽管他的库存里已经有好多王子的相片，他还是觉得不够，不够，远远不够。

离上课还有几分钟，普隆普特拍拍脸蛋打起精神，翻开作业本以最快的速度写上几笔。

“那个，普隆普特？”从头顶上传来了熟悉的声音，他抬头看，两个同班女生站在他的桌子边。

“啊，有什么事吗？”

但普隆普特大抵猜得到是什么事。从开学不久开始，会有比较害羞矜持的女孩子拜托他向王子殿下转达各式各样的情书，那时候他也会调侃诺克提斯在学校大受欢迎。

“因为平时只有普隆普特和王子大人走得最近呀，所以我想拜托你——把这个交给他。”其中一个女孩把一封天蓝色的信笺递给他，另一个女孩则挽着她的手臂偷偷笑，看样子是陪着来给她加油打气的。

普隆普特讪讪地笑笑，转了转手腕上的护带，他知道诺克特从不会打开这些信封也不会随便扔掉，即使他心里一百个一万个不愿意、想要替诺克特回绝这些表白的信，但他没有资格为王子做决定。普隆普特对两位淑女绽开笑脸，接过信，“当然可以，包在我身上吧。上面是洒了香水吗，好好闻啊。”

女生们兴奋地抑制住溢出嘴边的尖叫，对他道过谢就手挽手开开心心走开了。他把信妥帖地收进提包里的内层，提醒自己要记得放学后交给诺克特。中午喝的红茶明明没有放柠檬片，可普隆普特只觉口腔里泛起一股酸涩，他从口袋里摸出一颗糖剥开包装扔进嘴里，齁腻的甜味勉勉强强中和了那点酸，却更苦。

上高中后的少年不可避免地思考起更多复杂的事情和感情，这也不可避免地发展为过度的胡思乱想。无论普隆普特多么希望他心中最深处的肖想有朝一日成为可能——但诺克特是路西斯的王子，理由很简单，王子不会喜欢上最好的同性朋友，王子未来的身边一定会站着配得上他的完美新娘，很有可能是露娜芙蕾娅大人，王子也不可以落得被人耻笑的把柄，所以普隆普特不能够越过那条界限。

他忍不住伸进护腕下抚摸那一处他自己都无从所知的黑色印记，他只知道自己出生在尼弗海姆，可仅凭这点就足够王室的护卫将他和诺克特永远分开。他想要和诺克特一直在一起，他就要把这个秘密一直隐藏下去，即便他对诺克特和这个国家完全没有一丝敌意。他不是敌人，他怕解释不清，怕最后失去那唯一的信任。

“只是默默守在他身边也没关系吧。”普隆普特小声地自言自语，趴在桌上枕着胳膊，“做他最好的朋友就够了嘛，我干嘛还要那么贪心。”

诺克提斯下课后来到普隆普特的教室时又看见他埋在胳膊里趴着，“不会又睡着了吧，我今天一下课就来了啊。”诺克特走到金发少年跟前，弯下腰伸出手指想要撩开挡在他眼前的头发，他想这样做很久了，指尖甚至不受控制地轻颤。普隆普特的头发，实在是柔软过头了。

可下一秒普隆普特就睁开了眼睛，眼里毫无睡意，诺克提斯迅速收回手直起身，先一步开口：“还以为你又睡着了，原来没有啊。”

“没有啦，写完数学的课后练习就趴了一会儿。”普隆普特理了理发梢，提起手包搭上诺克特的肩就往外走，“我没忘记哦，说好放学请你吃冰淇淋的，诺克特想吃哪种口味？”

“葡萄上次吃过了。香橙吧，这次休想骗我吃甜菜的。”

“王子就这么讨厌蔬菜哦？它只是一个冰淇淋，冰——淇——淋——啊！你不会吃汉堡都要把生菜叶挑出来吧？”

“废话，我也不吃番茄片，难吃，就算只是冰淇淋它也是绿色蔬菜的味道。”

“咦——伊格尼斯先生肯定很辛苦。”

“你说什么哦？”诺克提斯笑着伸手揉了一通普隆普特的金发，“不过他确实挺为我操心的。”

“不要碰我的头发啊！”普隆普特胡乱地拿手去挡，顺了顺被揉乱的发型，“你看嘛，所以你以后要多吃绿色食品。”他夸张地伸手在诺克特头顶上下比划，“不然王子可能——长不高哦！”

“哈？你是得到伊格尼斯真传了吗，普隆普特，好像你俩都是我妈。”诺克提斯作状就要去掐普隆普特的腰，后者赶紧走远几步躲过了。

两人一路上打打闹闹来到经常光顾的冰淇淋车前，普隆普特要了葡萄味的甜筒，淡紫色的奶油上面洒满了花花绿绿的糖霜，还插着一根巧克力棒。诺克特挑的简单多了，单一个香橙味道的奶油甜筒。

“对了，诺克特，虽然过了这么久，但我还是要说——”普隆普特嘴上叼着吃完雪糕的脆皮筒，两只手打开提包在里面翻找，诺克特看着他找，等他看到普隆普特从内层里摸出一张天蓝色的纸，像是信封的东西，诺克特立刻意识到他要拿出什么，紧接着率先开口阻止他说出那句话：“你不要说出来啊！”

然而晚了，普隆普特一手伸着信封，一边把脆皮拿回手里，笑得一脸狡黠，“诺克提斯王子殿下真的好受女孩子欢迎啊！”

“太大声了！”诺克提斯一把夺过那封情书粗鲁地塞进自己包里，“反正也不会看，但是也不能随便扔掉，毕竟都是女孩子的心意啊，找了个抽屉装着，还不知道以后要怎么处理掉。”

“诺克特，果然很温柔啊。”普隆普特一口咬完剩下的脆皮，脚下前行的步子依然轻快，却回避了视线的交汇望着前方。

诺克提斯看向普隆普特的侧脸，不知是不是错觉，他总觉得那双眼睛在此刻比平时黯淡了些。诺克特停了下来，“普隆普特。”

“嗯？”被叫到名字的少年回头看他。

诺克特凑上前去坚定地看着他，伸出拇指拂了拂他的嘴角，“这里的奶油没擦干净。”

普隆普特紧张得心都要跳出胸腔了。他下意识伸着舌尖舔了一圈嘴唇，再用手指揩了揩，“啊、哦，麻烦诺克特了。”

“没什么。”诺克提斯收回手，指尖已经开始贪恋刚才触碰到的那块肌肤的温度。他继续往前走，“走吧。”

其实普隆普特的嘴边什么也没有。

他们在一成不变的那个路口道了别，诺克特再一次地等完全看不到普隆普特的身影才接着离开。他会不会知道其实普隆普特一直站在那个角落的阴影下，直到诺克特继续动了他也才转身回家呢？

普隆普特突然也好想给诺克特写情书，像那些害羞却非常勇敢的姑娘们一样，告诉他对王子的全心全意的喜欢和敬仰，告诉他其实王子最好的朋友一直都很——不行，不能留下署名。普隆普特被自己的这个想法吓了一跳，他怎么可以？这太奇怪了，会很恐怖吧？但或许他确实可以偷偷写一封没有署名的情书给诺克特……

可是他不会写欸。

普隆普特擦掉了刚才走神写在作业本上歪歪扭扭的字迹，扯了一张空白的草稿纸开始起草。字迹不能和平时写得太像，要更工整一点……

他真的不会写啊！

他郁闷地划掉了写得乱糟糟的几行。总不能去问班上的女同学该怎么写吧？用手机上网查查好了——学校的图书馆，会不会，呃，有这种书啊？好像听女孩们谈起过，可是，可是这难道不羞耻吗？！

于是第二天中午大家都在午休的时候，普隆普特溜进学校图书馆鬼鬼祟祟地在书架上翻找。图书馆里还真有这种书，虽然和一众小女生爱看的校园小说放在一起，他随手翻开一本竟开始相当认真地阅读起来。

“哦？你在这里啊，怎么不和我说一声就来了——你在看什么？”

普隆普特万万没想到诺克提斯会来图书馆找他，立即做贼心虚地合上书，啪的一声响在安静的图书馆里格外突兀。

“这个、那个、我——”普隆普特尴尬地笑着抓抓头发，快速寻找合适的解释，却不料诺克提斯已经看到书的封面。王子很是疑惑：“你为什么在看这种书啊？”

“因为、因为，偶尔看看放松一下也没什么嘛。”普隆普特把书藏到背后去，挪到书架旁边小心地把它放回书架上。

“是吗。”诺克提斯怎能看不出来他的朋友在遮遮掩掩，如果普隆普特瞒着他一个人来图书馆看这种东西……诺克提斯皱眉，很不情愿地开口：“你不会是要给喜欢的人写情书吧？”

“不是这样的，是——”普隆普特再怎么辩解也掩盖不了被逮到的事实，但他又不能告诉诺克特真相，只好含糊地点头回答，“算、算是吧。”

这比诺克提斯做不完作业、考试不及格、看不完国政报告的感觉还要差劲。差劲死了。

“哦。没什么事我先走了。”诺克提斯双手放进裤袋里转身就走，心跳得杂乱无章，他也懒得伸手去抚平那里跳动的不适。普隆普特……有喜欢的人了啊。

“等等我，诺克特。”普隆普特压着嗓音小跑追上他，“拜托你啦，这是我们之间的秘密！”

诺克提斯头也不回地回答他：“如果你要给她递情书的话，不要找我，我可不想让别人误会。”

“啊……我知道的。”

回教室的路上两人难得一见地沉默，各自揣着那点自认见不得光的小心思。直到要回到各自的教室时，诺克提斯才主动朝普隆普特摆摆手：“下课见。”

“啊？哦！下课见，诺克特。”

普隆普特更加笃定了写信的想法，他一定要传达自己的心意，哪怕王子永远也不会知道那些信里有一封来自他。普隆普特利用下午课间的空闲仓促地写完了信，字迹还算工整，王子应该不会认出来，再装进昨天回家路上去买的海蓝色信笺，是诺克提斯那双蓝眼睛的颜色。

尽管这天放学后两人之间的气氛仍有些微妙的僵硬，好在普隆普特一如既往地——可能包含一些勉强的伪装——活跃，诺克提斯最终还是加入了和他一起吐槽国文老师布置的题目太过刁钻的行列。在照常分别的那个路口，普隆普特弯着手肘碰碰诺克提斯的腰，再正常不过地从包里摸出海蓝的信笺递给他，“给，王子殿下，今天也有一封收获哦。”

“怎么又有啊。”诺克提斯面无表情地接下塞进包里，“也麻烦你每次转交了，普隆普特。”

“哪有，不麻烦的！这说明诺克特依然很受大家青睐嘛！”普隆普特笑得大咧咧，拍了拍王子的肩。

诺克提斯一点也不觉得这有什么值得高兴的。

“那我走啦，诺克特！”普隆普特边跑开边朝他挥手拜拜，不知从何处鼓起莫大的勇气对他大声说：“如果你拆开看看，女孩们会更开心的哦！”

“才不要。”诺克提斯撇嘴，“拜啦。”

诺克提斯脱掉校服外套随手扔到床上，从厨房的冰柜里拿了一罐汽水，罐身贴在脸上，冰凉的冷气也没能降下他心里说不出的烦闷。伊格尼斯还没来，诺克特也烦得无心坐定写作业或看报告什么的。他从包里拿出今天新收到的信，认真思考了几秒到底要不要看，最后还是放进了那个码满各色信封的抽屉里。既然普隆普特心有所属，那是不是意味着以后他们之间亲昵的互动变得更理所当然而顺理成章？

诺克提斯从书架上抽出了那册通读过很多遍的《创星记》其中一传，握着凉爽的汽水罐走上阳台靠在栏杆上。夕晖洒遍城市，诺克提斯也见过无数次相同的场景，没有风吹来。他摸出裤袋里的手机，点开相册里的最新一张照片，他拍完之后还是第一次翻出来仔细观摩：普隆普特站在两排深色的书架之前，尽头是一大扇窗，他逆光而站，右手摊着书本，左手握拳只伸着大拇指抵着下唇，看得很认真。打开静音按下相机的拍摄键是诺克提斯在图书馆找到普隆普特时做的第一件事，他觉得这幅画面非常——他忘记该用哪个词语形容了。当然，这仅限于在他发现普隆普特究竟在看什么书之前。

诺克提斯放回手机，走到敞开的落地窗边一扬手，易拉罐精确无误正中垃圾桶，指尖依然残余冰冷的低温。他折返回阳台，双臂撑着栏杆随意翻开内页，是一幅插画：四位展开羽翼的神之御使围绕着被水晶选中的国王，向他传递六神欲告予他的讯息。

噢——诺克特想起来了。是虔诚。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我看见那梦中人  
> 走出彩色的房间，  
> 望着我说出了  
> 那句动听的语言。
> 
> ——美若黎明，李健

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title ;)  
> 

“抬起你的胳膊来，王子！别再像没吃饭一样软绵绵的了，伊格尼斯可没亏待你吧！”

“那试试这招！”诺克提斯向前往半空一跃，我用尽全身的力气挥起木剑砍向古拉迪欧拉斯，后者快速横刀身前一挡，木剑应声碎裂两段，古拉迪欧被击退两步，王子接着一个后空翻稳稳落地。

“蛮劲还挺大。”古拉迪欧收好木刀，颇为欣赏地看了眼地上的碎片，又看向气喘吁吁一屁股瘫坐在草地上的诺克特。

“累死了。”汗水如雨下流淌在诺克提斯的颈间，湿漉漉又黏糊糊的，他只想快点去冲个澡回公寓睡觉。

“不要一个劲用蛮力，技巧还是有些生疏，没什么事的话直到期末考试复习前每天都来练吧。”古拉迪欧盘腿坐到诺克特身边，抬起手臂揩掉了脸上的汗，“听伊格尼斯说你前阵子有些心不在焉啊，如果遇到什么事都可以和我们讲，能帮上忙的一定会帮。”

诺克提斯噎了一下：“没什么，我自己可以搞定。”

“是吗？最好是这样，过完这两年，路西斯的王子也就不再是每天都无忧无虑的高中生了。”古拉迪欧说，拍拍王子的肩，“这样说起来，这个夏天也快要结束了，你的——”

“还早着呢，考完期末考试再说吧。”诺克提斯打断道，站起来向门口走去，掀起汗涔涔黏在身上的T恤下摆擦了一遍脸。伊格尼斯正巧此时推开门进来，他两只手各端着两杯冷饮，用肩膀顶着门，诺克特及时走过来拉住门把手。

“今天的练习就到这里吧，喝点橙汁吗？”

“谢了，伊格尼斯。”诺克提斯顺手接过一杯，“古拉迪欧说你做饭难吃。”说完他头也不回离开了训练场，也不理会古拉迪欧在门后冲他嚷：“喂，你小子别乱说话啊！”

伊格尼斯推推眼镜，镜片反光闪过，“估计他又在拿你寻开心。来一杯？”

古拉迪欧换了张笑脸：“多谢……是橙汁吗？味道好奇怪。”

“其实是胡萝卜汁。”

诺克提斯一口气咕咚完一整杯饮料，咽下最后一口的那一刻他才回味过来这根本不是好喝的橘子汁。他回到公寓又舒舒服服地泡了个澡，差点在浴缸里睡着，换了身清爽的干净衬衫便一脚蹬掉拖鞋倒在床铺上。课本和作业还摊开在书桌上，钢笔的笔盖旋紧了一半。诺克提斯抱着枕头打了个呵欠。

高中生活的主旋律无非是普通又乏味的学习和考试，身为王子的责任更增添了一丝繁冗和枯燥，和朋友相处的时间才能让诺克提斯体会到乐趣。他为自己之前想要对好友占便宜的想法感到羞耻而惭愧，普隆普特已经心有所属，他作为挚友就要学会避嫌且支持他的选择，即使诺克提斯早就沉陷于——保持适当的距离、表露得体的行为，诺克提斯所持有的礼节和教养时刻提醒着他。回到最初两人相识的时候就好——那最好，诺克提斯在尝试，尽管并不容易。

伊格尼斯来准备晚饭的时候，发现诺克特已经睡着了，半条腿悬在床边，房门也没关。伊格尼斯把中央空调的温度调到适中，给诺克提斯盖了条毛毯，脚踝还露着，伊格尼斯定好闹钟便退出卧室关上了门。他系好新买的深色围裙站在灶台前开始料理，青菜用来白灼，洗净鲜虾后做香草凤尾虾，青提和芋头再拿来试试做特涅布莱的那种甜点，反应还行的话再多烤几个当作王子第二天带去学校的早餐，中餐的便当……伊格尼斯决定明天早晨再来准备。

定好的三个闹钟响完了诺克提斯才趿拉着拖鞋走出卧房，仍倦意未尽地揉着眼睛。二人的晚饭在有一句没一句的聊天里结束，“这次好像有点接近了，但不完全是。”饭后诺克特咬了一口提子味的糕点，中间有一层芋泥。

第二天早上装盒的时候还剩了几个点心，诺克提斯让伊格尼斯干脆全部装完。

“吃得下这么多么？”伊格尼斯向他确认。

诺克提斯站在吧台边收拾提包，想也没想就回答：“普隆普特喜欢吃你做的料理。”

伊格尼斯若有所思地看了他一阵，然后把剩下的点心都装好，“我明白了。”

诺克提斯突然抬头，思忖自己刚才几乎不过脑的答语是否哪里差错，遂放弃纠结。“我出门了。”

“路上小心。”

大门被关上。伊格尼斯抵着吧台边缘，摸出手机点开和古拉迪欧的短讯息窗口。上一次对话停留在昨天。

**_-他没告诉我是什么事。_ **  
**_-诺克特应该是有过喜欢的对象了。两周前问过我结婚的考虑。_ **  
**_-不是吧？真的假的。_ **  
**_-他立即否定了。_ **  
**_-难怪前些日子看起来总提不起劲，但这个回答不太令人信服啊。再问问他？_ **

伊格尼斯思虑片刻，手指在屏幕上划动。

**_-如果他不想说，说明已经拿定主意了。不必多问。_ **  
**_-也无需让陛下忧心。_ **

诺克提斯到教室的时候班上同学差不多都到齐了，离上课还有十几分钟，他像往常一样一边翻点书看一边用早餐，普隆普特大约不出五分钟就会出现在他前桌的空座位上。诺克提斯单手旋开钢笔盖，继续写昨天没做完的数学功课，偶尔伸手背扫掉点心掉落的碎屑。诺克提斯特意放慢书写和咀嚼的速度，一道题没有做完，一块甜点也没有吃完，总是隔一两分钟就抬头看向门口和走廊，直到上课铃打响他都没能听见普隆普特那声元气十足的“早上好！”。

诺克提斯盯着门外的方向皱起了眉，这不太正常，就像伊格尼斯不再监督他多吃蔬菜、古拉迪欧不再准时抓他去训练，他心里像是缺少了什么似的空落。或许普隆普特今天早上有别的事？诺克提斯有些心烦地把作业和钢笔塞进课桌抽屉里，起身往废物篓里扔掉吃了一半的面包，剩下的糕点原封不动地装在便当盒里。中午见面的时候再问问他吧。

可诺克提斯也没有在中午等到普隆普特笑眯眯地出现在他面前，跟他撒娇说想尝尝伊格尼斯做的便当。诺克提斯握着勺子翻来覆去地把食盒里的午饭翻了个遍，乱糟糟的，一口没动。或许普隆普特需要更多的私人空间，毕竟不是所有朋友都会像他们那样每天都形影不离地黏在一起。他不该管那么多，诺克提斯闷闷地想，他当然在乎，偶尔分开一两天也无妨。

他们还可以发短信交流，诺克提斯呼了一口气。他给普隆普特发了条讯息。

_**-在忙学习吗？** _

回复很快。

_**-啊，对！很抱歉没有提前跟诺克特说** _  
_**(っﾟДﾟ)っ中午和放学就不用等我啦！** _  
_**-没事，多等一阵没什么大不了。** _

五分钟后还是没有回复。

他大概挺忙的吧，上周还提过国文要赶不上进度了。诺克提斯总算是好受了点，决定放学的时候去普隆普特的教室等他。

“嗯？他一下课就走了？”下课铃一打响就去往另一间课室的诺克提斯得到如是回答，在疑惑不解和难以置信中同回答他的同学道了谢。诺克提斯感觉很不好，非常——不好。

_**-到家了吗，普隆普特？** _

他立刻发出了信息，也马上得到了回应。

- _ **到啦。对不起诺克特，我有点不舒服就先回家了:-(你不要担心哦！**_

“这家伙，这样说才让我更担心啊！”诺克提斯攥紧手机就往普隆普特住处的方向跑。那家伙去医院看过没有？家里人都在吗？他干嘛不直接跟我说啊？满满的担忧盛在诺克特心腔，随着他的跑动一颠一颠地似乎要溢出来。他也顾不得王子被人看到横穿马路在街上飞奔会不会被报告给亲卫和父亲，他拿出和古拉迪欧练习时的那股莽劲，只想快点、再快点赶到普隆普特身边。

终于赶到房门口停下来的诺克提斯喘得上气不接下气，来不及调整呼吸就不耐烦地用力按下门铃。一声、两声、三声……在他按下第二次门铃前，普隆普特从屋里走了出来。

他们谁都没有料想到这个局面。普隆普特没想到诺克提斯会直接跑到他家里来，他几乎是瞬间低下头刨了刨头发遮住右脸颧骨上的伤痕；诺克提斯隔着门栏一眼看见了普隆普特脸上的一块触目惊心的淤青，甚至发紫，右边侧脸似乎肿了一块。

诺克提斯火从心中起，话从嘴边出却冷静得可怕：“开门，普隆普特，让我看看是怎么回事。”

普隆普特开了门：“你别生气，诺克特……”诺克提斯一进门就握住普隆普特的手腕往屋里拽，一句话没说。他走进客厅按着普隆普特的肩头让他坐在沙发上，诺克提斯弯下腰，双手小心翼翼地捧着他的下颌认真端详着那处淤青。两张面庞靠得足够近，天气很热，诺克提斯这一路跑来很热，普隆普特紧张得脸上燥热，急促的、温热的鼻息纠缠在一起，普隆普特无措地四处飘忽视线，就是不肯对上诺克特的目光。

这段时间也够让诺克提斯平静下来，他不该向好友发火，何况他受了伤。诺克特终究只是叹了口气，热气喷在普隆普特脸上。“很痛吧。”

普隆普特的喉结动了动，他终于敢看向诺克提斯，轻轻点头嗫嚅道：“现在还好啦。”

“真是的，怎么不直接告诉我？反倒让我很担心啊。”诺克提斯放手直起身，“是怎么回事？”

“下楼的时候踩空摔了一跤，磕到扶手上，现在还能回想起那时候的痛觉呢。”普隆普特不好意思地抓抓头发，“已经去医院看过啦，没什么大问题，按时敷药就好了。因为觉得这样子很难看，可不能站在王子身边啊。”

“说什么傻话。”诺克提斯本想轻轻敲下普隆普特的头顶，下手还是变成有一下没一下的揉搓，“平时会不会觉得痛？会晕吗？”

“不会啦，就是睡觉有时候会压到，会有点痛。”

诺克提斯左右看了一圈，“家人又不在吗……那这几天来我家住吧。”再合适不过的理由了，“再让伊格尼斯带点特效药过来给你敷。”

“诶？！王室是有专门的跌打损伤药膏吗？！”

诺克提斯盯着他，终于忍俊不禁，“没有这种东西，快收拾好东西跟我回去啦。”

诺克提斯给伊格尼斯提前打好了招呼，他本来想帮普隆普特上药，但被做事不容差错的伊格尼斯拒绝了，并被勒令去泡一条热毛巾拿来。

“伊格尼斯先生的料理真的——超级好吃！”普隆普特小小声地打了个嗝，丝毫记不得他要控制饮食这件事，诺克提斯坐在一旁心情大好地边吃边看着他。“谢谢款待！”

“客房收拾好了。”伊格尼斯站在洗碗槽前清完最后一个盘子，“没什么事我就先走了。诺克特就拜托你了，普隆普特。”他走之前多看了两眼金发少年。

“哈哈哈，才没有，应该是麻烦您和诺克特啦。”普隆普特有些羞赧地摸摸颈后。

“要打电动吗？”伊格尼斯一走，诺克提斯朝普隆普特扬了扬游戏手柄，“不过我可能没时间陪你，昨天的数学功课还没写完，被说了一通。”

“噗。你怎么还没写完！”

诺克提斯漫不经心地回答：“那你来帮我看报告哦？”

“我就不打扰您工作了，王子殿下。”普隆普特接过抛来的手柄，故作毕恭毕敬地说，诺克提斯朝他挥挥手去了书房。

回到卧室的时候也不太晚，诺克提斯本想着还能和普隆普特再打几轮游戏，但他只看见一个抱着手柄躺在床上睡着的普隆普特，半条腿还悬在床边，显示器上停留在游戏结束的界面。诺克提斯靠着门框，看向睡着的好友不免笑了一声，“会着凉吧。”

诺克提斯轻手轻脚拿走普隆普特怀里的手柄，伸出胳膊穿过他的肩后和膝窝把他抱到床中央，调低空调温度后给他盖好被子。诺克提斯站在床边，视线再次扫到普隆普特脸上的青紫淤伤。他好想——他又立即否定了这个不合规矩的妄想——亲吻他的伤口。

但是……就让他最后一次、最后一次越矩吧。

诺克提斯半跪在半边床上，双手压着棉被一角，弯腰、再弯腰——他凑近了去，吻了吻那处淤青外侧的脸颊，避开了伤口。

普隆普特其实没有睡得特别熟，他还要等诺克特一起来玩游戏。他被抱起来的时候就有些迷迷糊糊地转醒，隐约感觉到脸上有点温柔的触感，热乎乎的。他想翻个面继续睡，但说不定诺克特已经忙完了，挣扎一番后，普隆普特终于懒洋洋地抬起眼睑。


	4. Chapter 4

两个少年呼出的温热鼻息暧昧地纠缠、交融，那热度烧得诺克提斯感觉脸上滚烫如火炙，唇舌干燥若烤渴望被滋润。诺克提斯慢慢支起上身拉开距离，撑在普隆普特两侧的手臂依然把他禁锢在自己的所及之处。他看着悠悠转醒的金发少年懒洋洋地揉了揉眼睛，还没睡够似的呜咽嗔唤，颧骨上那块淤伤的青紫颜色仍显眼得很，可诺克提斯并不认同普隆普特所说的难看且丑陋；普隆普特眼睑下的苹果肌冒出了一点褐色雀斑，诺克提斯不记得他之前长了这些斑，但——望向普隆普特的每一眼都让诺克提斯怦然心动。

“诺克特……离得好近。”普隆普特迷迷糊糊地睁眼，只见王子那张放大好几倍的面庞悬在自己跟前，也没发觉有什么不对劲，说话声糯乎乎的，“你忙完了吗？”

“啊……嗯，刚刚忙完。”诺克提斯缓缓直起身，伸手摸了摸自己发热的后颈，视线飘忽不定。他像是想掩饰什么似的开口：“我只是想再检查一下你的伤口……擦了药之后没那么痛了吧？”

“不碰到就不痛。”普隆普特撑着床坐起来，身上的毯子随着动作滑落到腰间，他这才发现自己怀中多了这层毛毯——“欸，是诺克特帮我盖好的吗。”普隆普特抓着毯子小声嘟囔，他抬头朝诺克提斯不好意思地笑笑，“谢谢啦，王子殿下很关心我嘛！不过我刚才居然睡着了，看来今晚又要很晚才能睡了。”

“反正还早。”诺克提斯换了半跪的姿势坐到床铺上，侧身伸手够到床头柜把其中一个手柄扔给普隆普特，“再来几局？”

“好耶！”普隆普特接中手柄，拍拍自己旁边的空位示意诺克特坐过来些，“刚才一直打单机太无聊了，果然还是和诺克特一起打双人模式才更有意思。”

“普隆普特——你要不要先去洗澡再来玩。”诺克提斯爬过去坐着，故意歪过上身和他拉开距离，“我刚洗完，不要挨过来哦。”

“什么嘛——不过一天下来身上确实臭臭的。”普隆普特揪起校服衬衫的领子，一股脑埋进去嗅了嗅，“唔，都是汗味。那我先去洗澡了，诺克特，我没回来前不许打破我的通关纪录！”

“等你回来当着你的面破纪录也不迟。”诺克提斯狡黠地朝他咧嘴笑，在他翻身下地的时候伸手拍了拍他的后腰，“快去吧。”

“诺克特干嘛拍我！”“你平时这样子对我还少哦？你快点去，浴室架子上有干净毛巾。”

诺克提斯总算催促着活泼的同伴进了浴室，他捂着脸叹了口气，可一时充斥房里的安静让他突然想要下一秒又听到普隆普特充满活力的声音；每天接收那股活跃的能量变成了理所当然的习惯。

“差点就要被发现了……”诺克提斯根本无心关注游戏。他再一次越矩了，比以往更大胆更不像话，却抚慰了他心中些微一点求之不得的痛苦。他该继续藏好这点理应不能的小心思回到王子生活的正轨了，就算他再痛苦、再纠结、再不甘，他也不想因为一些奇怪的想法和举动失去最爱的朋友。说实话，他还有什么不满足？

诺克提斯瘫倒在床，用力地搓了搓脸试图丢掉脑子里乱七八糟的思绪，可那柔软的触感——丢掉！你今晚就不该坏了规矩！快忘了它！诺克提斯如躺针毡地在床上翻来滚去，头发都快被他抓成乱糟糟的鸡窝。在他终于听见清脆的咔哒一声开门和暖洋洋的一句“热水澡好舒服啊！”，脑海中乱如缠线的思绪竟得以解开平复，诺克提斯再扒拉了一下头发，接着坐起身对刚洗完澡推门而入的普隆普特露出笑脸，学着他的动作拍了拍自己身旁的床褥。

接下来的时日似乎回到了正常的轨迹，王子把时间更多地投入到学业和未来的事业里，尽管他并不需要过多为考试担忧，再划分点出来给朋友；除了他现在和普隆普特一起住在城中心的豪华公寓里，除了他和普隆普特一齐在校园里出现时他会替好友解释他脸上的淤伤；这种日子再平常不过了，平淡得诺克提斯根本不像个王子，古拉迪欧有时候也会调侃他说王子在因索姆尼亚外的地方都没什么名气。

夏天过得快，已经过去一半了，期末考临近，再过一个月就是王子的生日了。王子靠在阳台栏杆上翻看最新送来的报表，直到傍晚夕阳的光线照得他不舒服，他把钢笔别在文件夹上，背对着吹来的暖热夏风。他转身后看见了站在落地窗边、揪着自己衣摆的普隆普特；他好像在看着什么看得出神。

“怎么了？”

普隆普特被吓到似的回过神来，他抓抓头发笑了笑，“看到诺克特在看书呢，就不忍打扰啦。”他在王子家住了刚好一周，脸上的伤也在伊格尼斯的关照下好得差不多了，他本来是准备找诺克提斯道别的，“对了，诺克特，我打算等一下回——”

“噢，等一下，手机在振动。”诺克提斯对他打了个手势，摸出在裤袋里震个不停的电子设备。

普隆普特又看着诺克提斯接通电话背过身去，嗯嗯哦哦地回应几句，不出一两分钟就结束了交谈转回来：“刚刚伊格尼斯打电话来说明天老爸安排了时间，回宫殿跟他一起吃个饭，之前他……他太忙了。”

普隆普特眼里点亮了光，“真的吗？那太好了，上次看新闻说国王陛下最近好忙，好像是为了城区新建设什么的，那次在电视上看到他腿脚不太方便，是不是出——”

“普隆普特。”诺克提斯打断了他的絮絮叨叨。

“啊！不好意思，我是不是说太多了，那可是国王陛下啊、啊哈哈……”普隆普特尴尬地摆摆手退后两步，心里暗暗责怪自己嘴上没把。

“你还没去过王宫吧？”可诺克提斯只是认真地看着他。

“当然没有——欸？怎、怎么突然-”

“明天下课之后和我一起去吧，让伊格尼斯带你转转。”诺克提斯仿佛毫不在意，“我的朋友还没有去我家参观过，这可说不过去，可不想被误会是什么抠门的王子。”

“好啊，我都没去过王宫欸。”普隆普特兴奋地答应，全然忘记最初来跟诺克特说的事情，“那就这么说定——”

话音骤停，普隆普特两手啪叽一拍难以置信地捂着脸蛋，原本因笑眯起的眼睛倏地瞪圆，好像见了鬼，不，见到王子终于吃下了路西斯番茄似的：“胡说！我没听错吧！诺克特要带我去参观王宫？！”

王子倒是一副见怪不怪的模样：“明天伊格尼斯会直接开车去学校接。”暖烘烘的空气烤得他困意更甚，尽管听见普隆普特超级兴奋的高分贝音量让他觉得发出这个邀请是正确的决定。王子疲倦地打了个哈欠，手背蹭掉眼角的泪花，“那我先去睡一觉了。”

普隆普特胡乱地点了几下头，盛满眼里的星星亮闪闪的好像要溢出来，他完全沉浸在突如其来的喜悦当中而不记得去反驳诺克提斯“现在睡觉晚上就睡不着了！”，就连扑满面的夏风啊，都不觉得炙热难耐啦。他明天该穿什么去见国王陛下？要不要回家挑几件稍微看得过去的衣服？虽然诺克特其实很好相处，但陛下会不会很凶啊？还是要带点什么礼物……王室什么东西没有啊！但明天他可是去见路西斯的国王欸——国王欸！

照例来准备晚饭的伊格尼斯没忍心叫醒睡熟的王子，留了一些宵夜拜托普隆普特叮嘱王子吃晚饭，兴奋的金发少年在用餐时的心不在焉被伊格尼斯看在眼里，管家得知明天王子要带他的同伴参观王宫后倍感惊讶却不露于色，看向普隆普特的眼神变得更意味深长。伊格尼斯不多问，再交代了几句后边在手机上输入着什么离开了；这件小事他还轮不着同古拉迪欧分享，若古拉迪欧没有硬拉着他打赌的话；一个无伤大雅的、纯粹是未来的王之盾用来打发时间的小小赌局。

诺克提斯没过多久也醒了，普隆普特催促他吃点夜宵垫垫肚子后就准备早些睡觉，和王子道晚安的那一声雀跃又洪亮。他抱着从家里带来的陆行鸟抱枕在床上辗转反侧，各种关于明天的预想画面如走马灯在他的脑海里不断翻涌。

但普隆普特很快就睡着了，埋进陆行鸟绒毛里的嘴边还带着笑。


	5. Chapter 5

诺克提斯来到教室门口等普隆普特一起放学的时候，他仔仔细细搜寻了好几圈都没有找到那头蓬蓬的金发，一股熟悉的担忧和无名火又涌上他的心头，“他一下课就提着包跑出去了”；这是普隆普特第二次没跟他打招呼就离开他的身边了，他究竟——

诺克提斯被自己吓了一跳，他一直都很关心朋友，也关心伊格尼斯和古拉迪欧，但这种对普隆普特的莫名其妙的极强占有欲让他如鲠在喉。诺克提斯担心普隆普特又出了什么事，像上次那样摔到哪里又多弄出哪处淤青，或者碰上了什么更麻烦的事，况且昨天他们才约好今天放学要一起去路西斯的王宫。这次王子直接打通了电话，谢天谢地，他接了。

“你去哪里了，普隆普特，为什么又不提前跟我说一声？你知不知道我担心死你了啊。”诺克提斯连珠炮似的一口气说完，他愣了下，懊恼地叹了口气，听筒对面沉默了几秒，他又想开口时听见了那串熟悉的笑声，却似被通讯器之间的串联电流抹除了所有情感。

“诺克特是在担心我吗？你不用担心我的啦！我只是想去买点东西带在身上……怪我又没提前跟你说。”

他没事。那就好。诺克提斯突然觉得喉咙发干，话声放柔了些，“对不起，普隆普特。”他从未如此迫切地想要结束和普隆普特的通话，“你就在那里别动，告诉我地址，我去接你。”

坐在雷迦利亚后座的路西斯王子心急如焚，尽管他上车后一言不发，他超级用力地砰一声关上车门和一直没停止敲打窗沿的手指足够让伊格尼斯了然王子此时的心情并不美妙。伊格尼斯心生疑惑，更多的是好奇，但他没有多言询问，按照王子的指示先去一家照相馆接他的同伴；伊格尼斯也很好奇他俩为什么没有一起下课，而这位管家最令人赞许的一点便是他尤识时务，他主动开启了诸如今天过得怎么样的话题，得到一两声敷衍的语气词回应后伊格尼斯识趣地让空气继续沉淀。

诺克提斯远远就看见普隆普特站在旧照相馆的门口，敲得伊格尼斯耳朵起茧的手指头终于停下来握住了车门把手，他看见普隆普特怀里抱着一大本册子傻笑着，也不知道在犯什么傻，又散发着令人难以抗拒的可爱。伊格尼斯踩下刹车的那一瞬间诺克提斯几乎同时打开了车门，伊格尼斯看了眼后视镜，决定等晚饭结束再说教王子一通。

“啊，诺克特！”普隆普特朝他招手，又弯下腰透过车窗朝伊格尼斯挥挥手，夕晖映亮了他的笑脸，他的笑容胜似破晓的晨阳。

诺克提斯为他打开了车门，“先上车吧。”

普隆普特钻进雷迦利亚的后座，再次元气满满地跟伊格尼斯打招呼，司机点点头回应。诺克提斯这回关车门的力道轻柔了许多，他看了眼普隆普特一直抱在怀中不撒手的册子，外壳是卡其色的，封面印着好大三只毛绒绒陆行鸟和绿绿仙人刺和绒球莫古力，他问道：“所以，你去买什么了？”

“这个、这个啊。”普隆普特笑得有些不好意思，圈着册子的手抓得更紧，“我想也不能空手去王宫吧，我是说、是说，诺克特的父亲是国王啊，就想做点什么……”

这倒出乎诺克提斯意料，“早说啊，就算你空手去他也不会介意的，你也没必要浪费钱做这些，他大概也不缺什么。”

“我知道啊，国王陛下肯定什么都不缺，但他最近不是很忙吗？我就，就去照相馆洗了些诺克特平时的相片装裱成册，不怎么花钱啦，也不算什么太贵重的东西。我怕来不及，一放学就过去了，怪我又害你担心啦。”

诺克提斯一时讶然得找不到话；伊格尼斯同样惊讶地向后视镜投去目光。

“嗯——我没生气，但是，”诺克提斯撑着沙发皮靠近普隆普特，“我要看。”

“不要，又不是给你看的。”

诺克提斯强势地伸出了手，“我总有资格知道你洗了哪些照片吧？万一你选了我的囧样给老爸看，他还不笑话我啊。”

“哈哈哈！原来诺克特是担心这个啊，你放心，可能就只有那么一两张。”普隆普特故作思考的样子，“不过嘛，也不知道能不能见到陛下……还是要拜托诺克特转交给国王大人啦。”普隆普特尤其郑重地双手递过相册放在诺克提斯的手掌心，“不许偷看哦！”

诺克提斯怎会不想知道普隆普特镜头里的自己是什么模样？虽然他已经看过很多很多普隆普特拍的照片，但是这些？不如说他更想知道自己在普隆普特心目中究竟是——诺克提斯接过来放在膝盖上实实攥住，转头看向车窗外，落在窗玻璃上的城市街景飞驰而过，诺克提斯忍不住笑了起来，“反正以后都会看到，那我现在就先不看吧。”

诺克提斯觉得老爸会很喜欢这份礼物的，尽管他根本不知道这里面都放了哪些照片，但诺克提斯自己就很喜欢——非常喜欢，他甚至有点不想转交给国王老爸了。

普隆普特一路上都相当兴奋，一直在追问诺克提斯各种各样的问题，王子也心情很好地不厌其烦逐一回答；伊格尼斯倒是很欣慰瞧见这样。雷迦利亚最终停在王宫门口的阶梯前，古拉迪欧已经站在长长的阶梯尽头等候多时了。

“哇喔——好壮观……”普隆普特关上车门的手都在发抖，他站在第一方台阶上抬头仰望这落座于城市中心的高塔、宏伟的地标、路西斯的权力政治中心，也是——普隆普特不愿去想，但诺克提斯终究会成为这里的新主人的。普隆普特一边打量着这座建筑的外观各处一边慢慢跨着台阶，他两只手不停地冒着抹好几遍衣角都抹不掉的冷汗，仿佛花了一个晚上和一个白天做好的心理建设在真正踏足王宫的时候被震撼击垮。

“看路，小心摔倒。”诺克提斯伸手乱抓一下普隆普特后脑勺的头发，“我先上去了，伊格和古拉迪欧会带你好好看的。”

“啊，哦！”普隆普特这才把注意力挪一点到诺克提斯身上，他看见王子两步并一步轻快地攀上台阶，一只手挎着相册另一只手随意地挥几下暂时同他道别，快到门口的时候和未来的王之盾碰了个拳头便隐入宫殿里。普隆普特又开始傻笑，脚下的步子也轻快起来，开心地哼起了陆行鸟之歌——嘛，莫古力的歌谣听起来好傻。

国王常用的那间餐厅坐拥整幢宫殿的最佳观景视角，甚比顶层的露台，透过两面相对的窗墙俯瞰而下，得以将最完整的因索姆尼亚之景收入眼底，昼夜轮转，观尽四季。诺克提斯被侍者领到厅里的时候圆桌旁还不见父亲的身影，他率先落座一席，侍者端来了红茶和曲奇，好让他打发等待的时间。相册摆在另一席的桌前，诺克提斯心里挠痒痒似的好想打开它看一眼，但他承诺过普隆普特的，可不能这点小事都做不到。他干脆摸出手机玩王之骑士，打开之前给普隆普特发了一条信息，问他怎么样。

-(⊙０⊙)!!!王宫好大哦诺克特！这也太大了吧！！！电梯也好快啊！！！

诺克提斯直接嗤笑出声，“那你慢慢看……吧。”他打完最后一个字点击发送；餐厅的门又开了，他转过头去。

雷吉斯拄着拐走进来，身边没跟着佣人，走路的情况似乎要比以往严重了些，诺克提斯想站起来去迎接父亲，但雷吉斯只抬了抬手掌，示意他不必多劳。

“有一段时间没有和你坐下来面对面了，诺克提斯。”雷吉斯在诺克特旁边入座的时候伸手捏了捏他的肩膀，国王自是一进门就注意到了桌上的东西，“这是给我的吗？”

“喔，嗯。是普隆普特做的，说是送给你。”诺克提斯没说是什么，等着父亲亲自打开它。

“哦？让我看看这是什么，这上面的图案很有活力啊。”雷吉斯把拄拐交给一直守在厅里的侍者，他仔细摸了摸册子的封面，“他怎么没跟你一起来用晚饭？”

“哦，这个……”诺克提斯愣了愣。

“我听伊格尼斯说了，你要带好朋友来参观宫殿，那下一次你应该留他在这里吃饭，诺克提斯，这是待人的礼节。”雷吉斯翻开了相册，“哦！这不是你在学校的照片吗？你还戴过陆行鸟头套，诺克提斯？怎么都不告诉老爸我一声。”诺克提斯听见老爸亲切的低笑，他嘴边的笑容也无法被那一圈胡子遮挡，“都是阿金塔姆家的那孩子拍的啊。”

诺克提斯突然间觉得有点不好意思，“他很喜欢也很擅长这个。”

“真好啊。”雷吉斯认真阅览过每一张相片，诺克提斯坐的位置看不太清楚内容，但他知道父亲和他一样非常喜欢这本相片集。雷吉斯翻完最后一页，轻轻合上，“我得说，除了你，这本相册是我至今为止收到的最珍贵的礼物。”

诺克提斯腼腆又自豪地笑了，“我会转告他的。”诺克提斯知道自己笑的时候眼里缀着亮光吗？

“朋友是相当宝贵的存在，诺克提斯，就算双方的出身和地位并不对等，坚固真实的友情是不会因此出现隔阂的，尤其是得知你们两个相处得很融洽，所以你不必担心我会产生反对的意见。”雷吉斯朝侍者轻轻扬手，可以上菜了，“可不要轻易弄丢这段友谊，我也很期待认识你的伙伴。”

诺克提斯心一顿。他再清楚不过如何保持这段宝贵的友谊了，包括如何压抑多余的情感。

“我知道了，老爸。”诺克提斯看上去犹犹豫豫的，他禁不住多瞟了几眼国王的伤腿，“你的……你的腿伤，还好吧？”

雷吉斯笑得爽朗，“你不用太担心，孩子，我知道伊格尼斯应该跟你说了什么，但是，你只要高高兴兴地过完高中就好了。”

地平线吞没了斜阳，暗色的幕帘在因索姆尼亚上空拉了起来，没过多久月亮就露了脸，城里的高楼大厦亮起灯。即使见过很多次，诺克提斯仍喜爱这幅景色。晚饭结束已入夜了，父子俩就最近的见闻和生活聊了很多，也很开心。

“我跟你去见见普隆普特吧。”雷吉斯对诺克提斯说，又吩咐佣人把相册带回他的卧房。

管家和王之盾正在侯等室陪着普隆普特等王子下来送他俩回公寓，两位近卫倒是彻底见识到了金发少年的过度活跃；不过他们还等到了一同下楼来的国王陛下，普隆普特几乎咻得一下就站了起来，紧张得瞪圆了眼睛跟着两个近卫鞠躬，九十度的，“您、您好！我是普隆普特·阿金塔姆，是、是诺克提斯王子的同学！”

“喂，不用这么夸张啦……”诺克提斯连忙去拍拍普隆普特的肩膀让他直起身，顺便轻轻锤了一拳偷笑的古拉迪欧的手臂。

“我知道，普隆普特，你是诺克提斯的好朋友，对吧。”雷吉斯笑容慈祥，伸手按着普隆普特的一边肩膀，“我希望有你这样好的朋友能一直陪伴诺克提斯，也非常感谢你对他的陪伴和支持，我也非常喜欢你送的礼物，孩子。”雷吉斯轻轻拍了拍，收回手，“以后也请拜托你了。”

普隆普特一开始没有反应过来，甚至差点宕机，空气尴尬地沉默了几秒，诺克提斯装模作样咳了两声，普隆普特这才找回了语言的组织能力：“我会一直支持王子殿下的，陛下！我、我一直都会是诺克提斯王子最好的朋友的！”

他总是这样精力充沛，总能把气氛活跃得恰到好处，是树洞，是开心果，是诺克提斯的好朋友，也是王子最喜欢的人。普隆普特满脸通红又激动的模样落在诺克提斯的眼里；他知道这家伙也会有自卑低落却总是自己藏着掖着的时候，而现在他却在国王面前尽说着什么会一直支持自己的傻话。这好像就够了吧？完全够了，诺克提斯想，只要普隆普特不会离开他，永远不会……对吧？诺克提斯感觉心头暖烘烘的，又觉得刚才吃过的柠檬巧克力蛋糕的回味略微酸涩。

同陛下道了别，古拉迪欧留在王宫，伊格尼斯负责把两个好朋友送回公寓。普隆普特刚开始还在雷迦利亚上跟诺克提斯滔滔不绝这一次王宫之旅，诺克提斯太熟悉宫殿里的一切啦，但他依旧耐着性子听普隆普特讲话。渐渐地，或许——应该是累了，普隆普特的话声慢慢变小，诺克提斯看着他打了个哈欠，靠着车窗打起了瞌睡。诺克提斯怕他咯得慌，轻柔地拉过他靠在自己肩头。伊格尼斯通过后视镜全看在眼里。

诺克提斯小心翼翼地摸出手机想看看晚饭期间错过了什么信息，只见屏幕划下来全是普隆普特发的短信，其中最醒目的一条是：伊格尼斯带我去餐厅吃饭啦！听说宫殿里有很多个餐厅！诺克特是不是每个都去过啊？欸——伊格说他亲自下厨哦，有口福啦！诺克特吃得好吗(/≧▽≦)/

很好。诺克提斯看向窗外高挂夜空的圆月。什么都好。


	6. Chapter 6

伊格尼斯突然觉得他和王之盾的赌局没有一丁点意义，不仅因为他们都押了同样的结果，而且这个结果的最终走向似乎显而易见：伊格尼斯站在王子的卧房门口，空的零食包装和饮料瓶落得遍地，游戏手柄和漫画书堆在换掉的脏衣服里，显示屏还闪着待机的灯;空调温度打得很低，他的视线顺着地板往床沿去，昨夜玩得尽兴的少年在绒毯下拱作一团，只露着两个脑袋，陆行鸟抱枕歪歪斜斜地靠在床角，普隆普特似乎正舒舒服服地贴着王子的颈窝，王子低头抵着普隆普特的发顶，他伸出的手埋进金发少年脑后的发里。

昨晚与国王的会面让两个少年兴致高涨，主要是普隆普特，他兴奋得睡不着觉，咬着枕头边藏在被羽里偷偷笑。躺也不是坐也不是，翻来覆去许久之后普隆普特最终夯足勇气，翻身下床去敲响王子的房门，手里吊着陆行鸟玩偶的脚丫。出乎他意料的是，房门很快就开了。

“有什么事吗，普隆普特?”诺克提斯开了灯，他顶着乱槽糟的鸡窝头，但看上去也还很精神，“我，”他抓抓头发，“我没睡着。”

“欸?诺克特也睡不着吗?”普隆普特说，“我想我大概是今天见到国王陛下太开心了，哈哈哈。诺克特怎么也没睡呀?”

“啊，差不多吧，挺久没和老爸一起吃饭了。”不是，不止，诺克提斯侧过身让普隆普特进来，他在想和父亲的晚饭，在想父亲和他好朋友的会面，在想那本相册，他在想——

他在想普隆普特。

“都睡不着的话，找点什么事情做吧?”

猜测归猜测，伊格尼斯只当两个高中生天性解放大玩特玩了一晚上，虽然肯定免不了他的一顿说，他估摸着也是昨天发生的一切让那位路西斯平民少年兴奋难眠。伊格尼斯关了空调，绕过地上的障碍走到床头柜边设置好五分钟后的闹铃。

记不得是谁先提议打游戏看漫画的了，毕竟能拿来打发时问的事情无非是那几件，也记不清是谁先往对方的位置靠了，越来越近而不自知，最后是一个终于耗光精力的普降普特抓着摊开的漫画书倒在诺克提斯怀里。

突然响彻卧房的闹铃一瞬间激得诺克提斯转醒，他兀地睁开眼，入眼的金色和嘴里毛发的触感还有怀抱里暖和的温度让他立刻退开一些距离，但几乎在同一秒种他觉得自己的条件反射又无比可笑，他——他才不心虚。普隆普特也被响亮的闹铃唤醒，睁开眼之前还迷迷糊糊地蹭蹭毛毯，黏糊糊地嘀咕着:“诺克  
特......”

他快融化了，可爱两个大字在诺克提斯的心尖上颤，后面跟着无数个叹号，而王子只是坐起来轻轻摇晃普降普特的肩膀，“醒醒，普隆普特，起床了。”他看了眼被关上的空调和在这时作响的闹钟，“伊格尼斯来了。”

“到早上了吗?”普隆普特侧撑起身一边揉眼睛，“昨天晚上直接就在诺克特房里睡着了......欸!!!”他彻底坐直身，掀开毯子往里瞧瞧，两只手啪一下拍在脸蛋上，“我怎么就在这里睡着了!我怎么就和诺克特躺一块睡着了!”

“啊，这很奇怪吗。"诺克提斯倒是装作没事人的模样，意马心猿，“朋友睡一块又不是什么大惊小怪的事，还是说你在怕什么哦?”

普隆普特立掩心虚地站在床上叉着腰:“怎么可能啦!我恨不得让全世界都知道路西斯王子是我最好的朋友!”接着他的话声又小而委屈起来:“但是才不愿意和别人分享诺克特呢。”

“你又在说什么傻话。"诺克提斯听了这些话却止不住脸上发烧，“快下来，不然伊格尼斯马上就要冲进来唠叨啦。”

王子和他的朋友又度过了一天平常的校园生活，普隆普特不知道第多少次跟诺克提斯抱怨作业太多，尊敬聪明的王子大人能不能通融一点借他看看数学功课。他们走到校门口的时候，一只小小白白的熟悉身影往他们冲来。

"普莱娜!好久不见!"普隆普特朝小狗挥手，蹲下来一把他住直往他冲的普莱娜，诺克提斯伸手揉揉她的毛绒绒脑袋，“她很亲你喔。”

"那当然哦，是吧，普菜娜?"普隆普特举起她的爪子摸摸脸，“诺克特不会是嫉妒了吧?"

“切。”诺克提斯是笑着的，“她应该是来拿日记本的，我有挺长一段时问没有回复露娜了。”

“啊。”普隆普特恍惚了一下，“露娜芙蕾娅大人啊。虽然很久没见面，但你们的关系也一直很好吧。”

“算是吧。”提起这个话题的诺克提斯感到一丝烦闷，"快回家带她去完成任务吧。"

普隆普特点点头，“话说回来，诺克特，我差不多也要回自己家啦。

诺克提斯愣了愣，他早就看不见普隆普特脸上的淤伤了，他好像也没有理由再留下普隆普特了，诺克提斯甚至已经习惯了普隆普特在他身边更亲密的陪伴，可总要到头的。

诺克提斯沉默了一阵。他记得好久以前第一次见到普隆普特的那天下午，夕晖也像今天这样温和。三年后的每一个傍晚时分，他总和普隆普特在路口分别，又在每一个晨阳露头的时候在街口相见。

“那陪我回去给普莱娜洗个澡再走吧。"诺克提斯回答了普隆普特的等待，金发少年的笑容在夕光下倍加温暖:“好。”

给普菜娜冲洗的过程过分轻松，她是只乖狗狗。诺克提斯坐在客厅沙发上用毛巾包着普菜娜的身子擦拭，“普隆普特，可以帮我把日记本拿过来吗?就在我房间书桌的哪个抽屉里，麻烦你找一下了。”

“是、是，王子大人。”

普降普特找了两层抽屉还没有看见那本日记，他只见过封面长什么样，里面的内容是属于王子和神巫大人的秘密。他一边感叹王子真的懒得整理他的收纳，一边拉开了最后一层屉柜。普隆普特看见了诺克提斯没丢掉的一打子信封，都是情书，他知道的。信笺覆盖下有一本笔记本，普隆普特拿出来看，不是日记，他随手翻了翻，竟然掉落了一张照片。

普隆普特拍过很多照片，其中不乏有关诺克提斯王子的，而他最喜欢那张和诺克特在舞会上拍的合影，他也洗出了相片收藏在心窝里。

诺克提斯放普菜娜下来，洗完澡香喷喷的狗狗漂漂亮亮的。诺克提斯奇怪普降普特怎么找了这么久，他走向卧房，到了门口就看见普隆普特蹲在书桌抽屉前，脸色怪异地盯着手上的一本书和一张照片。

诺克提斯感觉心被倏地揪紧，他想要立刻冲过去夺走那张照片，蜂鸣嗡叫突如其来地填满他的双耳，他不知道该如何回答普隆普特接下来的那句"诺克特.....怎么会有这张照片?"，他该怎样说谎才可以掩饰过去——

说谎，不，不要说谎。为什么要说谎?为什么不如趁现在告诉他所有的真相和心意?诺克提斯突然心生莫大的勇气——他在此刻才真正明白与其让这种扰得他烦躁不宁的情绪继续在心里盘旋，不如直接向对方摊牌，无论普隆普特是不是会把他当作变态然后逃离他身边，起码这样能够一劳永逸地——对，一次性解决所有烦心的问题。路西斯的王储、未来的天选之王可不能在高中就当缩头乌龟和懦夫。

诺克提斯深吸一口气，直迎普隆普特那双渴望求知的眼睛，那眼底还漾着诺克提斯读不出意味的波澜。诺克提斯张了口:“虽然这么说可能会吓到你，但是我不能也不想再隐瞒下去了，普隆普特。”

被叫到名字的人同样绷紧了身子，“是、是什么?"

"我喜欢你，普隆普特。”诺克提斯心跳如鼓擂，整颗心就堵在他的嗓子眼里扑通扑通，耳里的嗡鸣声变成了夏日雨季时的雷响，“我不想和你只做朋友，我还想......我还想和你做恋人。”

其实王子害怕极了。


End file.
